The present disclosure relates to a rotary machining apparatus including a machining unit for grinding a rotating workpiece with a grinding wheel and a machining method using the rotary machining apparatus.
In a rotary machining apparatus for grinding a workpiece to be rotated by a rotary unit with a grinding wheel of a machining unit, the grinding wheel is appropriately formed by using a dresser based on the type of a workpiece to be machined. For example, for a grinding wheel for grinding helical teeth of a workpiece, a dresser is prepared for each type of a workpiece, and a pressure angle and a tooth profile roundness (a convex shape of a curved surface from the root to the tip of a tooth) in a toothed surface of the grinding wheel are adjusted.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-111600, for example, discloses a gear grinding machine including, on a bed, a table that rotates while holding a workpiece thereon, a counter column supporting one end of the workpiece, and a column along which a wheel spindle on which a grinding wheel for grinding the workpiece is mounted moves forward and backward. In the gear grinding machine, a ring-like member turntable around the outer periphery of the counter column is provided with a dressing device for dressing the grinding wheel mounted to the wheel spindle. In this manner, in the gear grinding machine, the dressing device is rationally laid out.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H8-197332, for example, discloses a gear toothed surface modifying method for modifying a toothed surface of a gear so that partial contact is prevented based on misalignment of gear shafts when arranging gears. In this toothed surface modifying method, the amount of crowning and the amount of tooth profile roundness with which partial contact can be avoided in a toothed surface having errors obtained by converting misalignment into a pressure angle error and a helix angle error are obtained in order to keep a minimum intermeshing transmission error.